The Hunt for the Lone Cards
by midnitemoonx
Summary: After the capture of the Clow cards, Sakura turns them into Sakura cards, but now, they accidently get released and the hunt for the Lone cards is on, and it's deja vu all over again. Sakura is now all alone without Syaroan or Eriol to help her!S+S, T+E
1. The Introduction

Summary: After the capture of the Clow cards, now Sakura has turned them into Sakura cards, they accidently get released and now the hunt for the Lone cards is on, and it's deja vu all over again. Sakura is now all alone without Syaroan or Eriol to help her! Whatever must she do? Will a new Cardcaptor rise?   
  
Hunt for the Lone Cards  
By: KraZieGuRL  
  
Introduction  
  
Hey people, this will be an introduction. No fanfic will be on this page.  
  
!!!!WARNING!!!!  
umm.. ooo-kay, so this is not such a huge deal, or a big WARNING of any kind, but if you are under 13 years old, ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO READ THIS?? It has a few curses. Okay, so I might approve kids that are in JHS, as in 12 yrs. old or... older....O-KAY, so I'll talk about the fanfic a little here, err... fine, I'll give a little preview of this fanfic, and I'll give it revolving around the characters that are to be in the fanfic.   
  
Some "Previews"::  
  
Sakura Kinomoto - Now fifteen years old and attends Tomoeda High. She notices that her Sakura cards are now turning cold and distant as once before... before that had ALL been turned into Sakura cards and a few were still Clow cards. Are the cards changing forms once more, or is it something ELSE???   
  
Syaroan Li - He went back to China, but he now senses a powerful, magical force calling out to him from Japan. Will he simply ignore the voice, or will he go back? Oh yeah, he's fifteen too, and he goes to Tang Ying High (hehe, I know the name sounds silly, but who cares?)   
  
Tomoyo Daidouji - Also attends Tomoeda High with Sakura. Still best friends, and of course, Tomoyo is fifteen years old as well. She carries her camcorder around with her everywhere she goes, and if not a camcorder, then a camera snapping pictures here and there, but when she snaps a random picture that explains all the awkward and strange happenings, will she keep her mouth shut, or risk her life and tell someone???  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa - After all the Clow cards have been turned into Sakura cards, he goes back to England, also fifteen years old, attending Strguardians High (yeah, yeah, whatever, it's a weird name) but no different than Syaroan (except the fact he's more powerful and is the reincarnated Clow Reed, lol) he senses a powerful force from Japan. He risks all and goes back to Japan, but will his trip be all for nothing???  
  
Meilin Li - Duh she's fifteen too, and also attend Tang Ying High (hehe.. silly name--yeah, yeah, I KNOW it's a silly name, but seriously, MUST I go through this EVERY OTHER time I mention Tang Ying High (hehe... okay, SHUT UP!!) GIMME A BREAK, WILL YA?!?!?) OK, as I was saying she attends Tang Ying High (hehe---- HEY!! NOT WITH THIS AGAIN, OK?!?) grr, any-way she attends... the "school" along with Syaroan, but she misses everyone back in Japan and decides to go back (she can't sense them because she's got no magic, so she DECIDES to go back) but soon after her arrival, she meets a handsome mysterious stranger and they start to get to know each other. Will Meilin get herself into a HEAP of trouble???  
  
Touya Kinomoto - 20 years old and is in Tomoeda University with best friend, Yukito. Beginning to realize the magic powers that HE has (yep, STILL learning, this kid) having the ability to communicate with the spirit world, he is able to reach his mother, Nadeshiko and she warns him of the terrible dangers ahead. Will he take his mother's warnings, or force his hand and do something terrible???  
  
Oh yeah, and you remember Kero/Keroberos and Yukito/Yue, right? Guardians of the Sakura cards? Well, they're in this fanfic too!  
  
HEHEHEHE, yeah, yeah, I know I'm keeping you in suspense, but seriously, gimme a review, will ya?? Just of what'cha think of it so far. You can e-mail me at craziechinesegrl@aol.com and my AIM S/N is lifemademecrazie, so IM me there if you wanna chat about this fanfic or anything else you want. You don't have to, though, but I gotta get at least ONE review before I continue. 


	2. Chapter 1 It is Just the Beginning

FanFic:: The Hunt for the Lone Cards  
FanFic by:: kRaZiEXAzNxStaRxGuRL  
Summary:: After the capture of the Clow cards, Sakura turns them into Sakura cards, but now, they accidently get released and the hunt for the Lone cards is on, and it's deja vu all over again. Sakura is now all alone without Syaroan or Eriol to help her! S+S, T+E!!!  
Disclaimer:: CLAMP owns CCS, I own nothing more than my.... umm.... MONEY THAT I EARNED!! ... and umm... my body? Heh. Hey, that just goes to show you that I could NEVA EVA own CCS.   
  
Chapter 1 - It is Just the Beginning  
  
"Hello, Sakura cards!!" Sakura smiled at her cards that surrounded her with a warm glow. "AWWW!! Hehehehe, kawaii!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed pulling out her camcorder. "Grr, do you always have to tape Sakura?? WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!?" Kero got mad. "Ohohoho, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous, Kero." Tomyo continued taping Sakura. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!!! HMPH!" Kero crossed his arms, fuming mad. "Then what are you, Kero?" Tomoyo pulled her camcorder in front of Kero's face, but Kero was busy feeling jealous and mad all at once, that he didn't even notice that he was being taped. "I am.... umm... I just envy Sakura." Kero said cooly. *Sakura and Tomyo fell anime style* "Ohohoho!!! I've got that on camera, Kero!!" Tomyo smiled. Tomoyo pointed her camcorder back to Sakura and her cards. "WHAT??? NO!!! ERASE THE FILM, ERASE IT ALL, ERASE IT!!!" Kero tried grabbing the camcorder. He never wanted someone to catch a moment of his imperfection. As Kero was wrestling Tomoyo for the camcorder, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, and his ear twitched as if he had sensed something.  
Suddenly, Kero was serious, "Sakura, do you sense that?" he asked with concern. Sakura gasped, "I sense a dark aura, and it's very near!" "Ohohohoho!! SoOoOoOoOo... WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?!? Let's go find it!!!" Tomoyo got excited and reached for something in her bag, and threw it to Sakura. "Wow! Ano... DOMO ARIGATO, Tomoyo!" Sakura thanked her as she admired the new outfit Tomoyo had made her to wear. "Hurry up and change!! Hayaku, hayaku!!!" Tomoyo rushed outside Sakura's door, and waited for Sakura to change. In a few minutes, she was ready, and Tomoyo taped her in her new battle wear. "Kawaii Sakura, subarashi!!!" Tomoyo complimented her. Kero was already downstairs, possibly be crunching on a bag of potato chips.   
Tomoyo and Sakura dotted down the steps into the kitchen. "Come on, Kero!" Sakura skipped happily over to Kero, glad to be back in the magic business. "Yeah, yeah. One second. *Munch, munch*" Kero finished up his last potato chip. After Kero was done eating, he transformed into Keroberos and the trio dodged out the door, eager to find the source of the problem.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
A/N[author's note]:: O-k. As u can c, i've continued da fic--- even if I haven't recieved a review. Ugh. YOU GUYS?!?!?! COME ON, ONE REVIEW?? JUST ONE?!! PLEASE?!?!? AHHH!!!! Fine, continue on 2 da next chapter, :P, i will b putting da fic like, in a pattern. sumthin like, waz happenin in Japan, then China, then Europe, then Japan, China, Europe, Japan... blah, blah, blah, and so on? Get muh point? Good. Oh yea, and umm.. laterz, da characterz will move, until iz just Japna, Japan, Japn. Ok, good?eallynoe if i'm makin any sense herez. 


	3. AUTHORESS'S NOTE!

AUTHORESS'S NOTE:::   
  
SORRY I CANNOT UPDATE THIS FIC!!! I HAVE BEEN SO SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORK!! I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS FIC ANYMORE, BUT I HAVE STARTED A NEW FIC CALLED SUMMER LOVE!! E-MAIL ME OR INSTANT MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW ME IF YOU UHH.. WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THIS!!! I think no one wants me to continue though.. 


End file.
